The Dream
by csinycastle85
Summary: A dream helps out Catherine. Rated T for safety!


**Title: The Dream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Anthony Zuiker and CBS do. The movies "Little Mermaid" and "Cinderella" are owned by Disney and the original Little Mermaid fairytale is owned by Hans Christian Andersen. **

**Author's Note: A response to rainydaymonday's challenge of either Catherine and/or Sara having a bit of a secret life involving time spent under the water. So for this story only Catherine's name remains the same.**

**A/N 2: No case file or season in particular. Nancy=Mirabella; Brass= King Trevanian, Nick=Zale Bluefoam **

**Beta'd by: Simply Laura**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**Rating: T**

* * *

><p>It had been a long and grueling shift and Catherine was tired. All she was able to think about was getting home, getting Lindsey ready for school, a quick shower and then getting the sleep she needed.<p>

As she drove couldn't help but wonder about case the whole team had solved. The case was of a guy who had been obsessed with fish scales and mythological creatures and forced his best gal friend to dress as a mermaid only to end up as a crime of passion. The case had many twists and turns in order to get to the answers. However, as bizarre as case might have been it also raised her curiosity about the said creatures.

Forty-five minutes later she was finally in bed. Before closing her eyes she saw a framed picture by her bedside; it was a picture of her and Nick dancing at the annual Christmas party. She let out a sigh; both she and Nick have been dancing around their feelings, they wanted to get together and if they did how long they could keep it a secret from Ecklie.

After looking at the picture briefly, Catherine closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was lulled into dreamland.

However, it only seemed like she had eyes closed for a few minutes when she was shaken awake.

"Catherine you must wake up now or you will be late for your spouse choosing ceremony."

Confused, she thought it was someone at home trying to rouse her, "Mmm Lindsey let me sleep and you should be at school."

"Lindsey? Who is Lindsey?"

Catherine then awoke completely and sat up and turned her head and saw someone who looked like her sister, "Nancy what on earth are doing waking me up?"

"Huh Nancy? I am not Nancy I am Mirabella, your best friend since we were young mermaids. Come my friend I need to get you ready."

Catherine shook her head as her thoughts ran wild, "_ok what is going on? _She looked down, she saw something that shocked her. Instead of having legs she now had a mermaid tail and as she touched her neck, she felt she had scales and gills.

Catherine shivered a bit, 'S_omething funky is definitely happening here.'_

She began to move and realized with the tail she was gliding quicker than she would ever imagine. The moment she had reached a mirror she saw her reflection and gasped as soon as she saw the image. She still had her strawberry blonde hair and her physique. The other thing that was different was instead of having clothing she was almost topless.

_Well at least I am used to being almost naked from my time as an exotic dancer, wait that doesn't exist either. Hmm not bad I look rather sexy for a mermaid._

As she was still checking out her mirror image, Mirabella tugged one her hand, "Come on we don't have much time.

Catherine gave in, "Okay, okay."

While she let Mirabella put on her makeup and do her hair, she asked a simple question, "Um, Mirabella what is going on today?"

Wide-eyed Mirabella answered, "Why Catherine don't you remember? Today is the day you get to pick a merman who takes your fancy and you have to be married as soon as possible."

Now it was her turn for her eyes to grow wide, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am quite serious. You're lucky you get to pick the merman most mermaids must marry the merman the parents have chosen for them."

"Okay not to complain but is there a reason I get to choose my husband?"

"Well you helped the king save his youngest daughter and as your reward he is holding the ceremony in your honor and letting you pick."

Catherine nodded as she now understood what is going on.

Once Mirabella was done she announced, "Okay you're ready. Let's go."

Catherine caught a quick glance in the mirror, '_Hmm not bad.'_

Pressed for time Mirabella pulled her away and Catherine followed.

-x-

In the meantime at the palatial ballroom of King Trevanian many hopeful eligible mermen had gathered to meet Catherine and win her heart and love. One of them was Adriatic Bluefoam, a muscular merman who has attracted the mermaids but he hasn't taken a fancy to any them.

Suddenly they heard the courtier, "Announcing the arrival of Catherine the one who rescued the King's daughter."

All mermen took their places in line with high hopes of catching Catherine's eye.

All Catherine had to do nod or shake her head to indicate her choice. Once the ceremony commenced the introducing of the mermen began. A few caught her fancy and all were very handsome but it seemed like some were missing a quality she seeking but couldn't put her hand on what it was at the moment so she shook her head each time.

It was nearing the end and Mirabella was getting nervous for her friend. So far she had rebuffed most of the mermen who had come. It seemed hopeless when Mirabella noticed a change in Catherine's facial expression.

As the courtier announced, "The last merman of the night is Adriatic Bluefoam."

Right then Catherine picked her head up and looked Adriatic in the eye; within an instant both were was rapt and love-struck. He bowed first and placed a kiss on her hand and they were drawn closer together by some invisible force. As soon as they were close enough to each other Adriatic pulled her into his embrace and gave her a gentle kiss. To his astonishment she responded by giving a big meaningful kiss.

The entire court broke in to cheer as Mirabella smiled brightly; her friend had found the one for her.

As the celebration continued Catherine and Adriatic were in a passionate lip lock when Catherine noticed the backdrop changed.

Catherine bolted up, her breathing ragged. She checked out her surroundings and noticed she was back in her room and not underwater. Her skin was smooth once again without any signs of gills or scales and she was in her pajamas.

Then her phone rang. She picked up her phone and smiled to see who was calling, "Hey Nicky."

Nick realized by the sound of her voice that she had been asleep, "Uh sorry Cath sorry to bother you, maybe I shouldn't have called."

Running her fingers through her she added, "No, no I am awake and I am glad you called what is up?"

Nick gave in and asked, "I was wondering if you would like to join me for lunch later."

Catherine's raised her eyebrow, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Nick was stunned by the question which caused him to start faltering, "Um…well…uh…"

Catherine smiled, _Nick is so cute sometimes when he falters._

Nick finally got his words together he answered, "Yes it is a date that is if you don't mind an informal first date."

Doing a victory dance in her head, "I don't mind at all."

Nick beamed brightly and responded, "Great I will come by and pick you up in an hour?"

Catherine feeling excited, "I will see you then partner."

Once they finished the conversation, Catherine jumped out of her bed and quickly refreshed and got dressed for her 'informal' first date and she couldn't be more ecstatic; after the dream she had, she knew what she needed to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 3: There were one to two references to "Cinderella", did anyone spot it?**

**A/N 4: Sorry I have not posted lately, a project for my last graduate school term took up most of time. Thanks for reading "The Dream", reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
